


Boston on the Legal Edge of Forever

by SofiaHolmes



Series: Boston on the Legal Edge of Forever [1]
Category: Boston Legal, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series, The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Age Swap, First Time, M/M, Mirror! Boston Legal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Red/Jim is onesided, Title might even change too..., Young! Denny Crane, dark! Alan Shore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: The plan went wrong: instead of rescuing Captain Kirk under the attack from the Tholians, the Enterprise crew found themselves trapped in another universe, with no sign of their Captain’s whereabouts. Unexpectedly, the courses of two universes had been rewritten, making the crews fugitives in this strange world. New alliance forged between familiar enemies. Will Spock and the others save Captain Kirk from the tangled web of history, or will the newborn alliance die before they could save the day? (Meanwhile, the Captain found himself at the mercy of a certain lawyer from Reddington, Poole & Schmidt...)Please don't read it if you don't like this fic!!!





	Boston on the Legal Edge of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So... this fic exists because of the famous Boston Legal meme (the "I watched BL for three times until I realize it's not ST" meme). My friend and I then started wondering, what if BL is actually a part of ST universe? What will BL (especially Denny and Alan) be like in Mirrorverse? And... here goes the fic. In my plan there should be another two fics coming, completing and expanding this weirdly endearing (at least to me) little BL/ST universe. 
> 
> Please, this is the last chance for you to leave this fic if you do not like it. If you're willing to stay with me in this ride, enjoy!!! :D

The pain in his head was so intense, for 4.3 seconds Spock could do nothing other than staring at the dimly lit ceiling of the  _ Enterprise  _ bridge. Spock pressed his hand on the throbbing wound on his forehead as he stood up, fighting against a wave of nausea. He lowered his hand when he felt stickiness between his fingers. In the hue of red alert, his blood looked black. 

He turned his head when he heard a groan from his left. Dr. McCoy was trying to get up, however, his hand slipped from the railing. Spock caught him before McCoy fell on his knees. 

“Are you alright, doctor?”

“I’m fine… Spock, you-” McCoy’s eyes widened when he saw Spock’s face. Before the Vulcan could say anything, the doctor was already scanning Spock. Spock took a step back.

“I am functioning, doctor. There are other crew members who need your assistance more urgently.”

McCoy looked around, then cursed when he saw Mr. Sulu face down on the ground, still not moving. “You are right, Spock. But let me give you something to stop the bleeding.”

“I assure you, doctor, this is not necessary. Only my skin was-”

“Will you stop arguing? There you go, good as new.” Quickly he finished with Spock. The doctor then turned his attention to Sulu. Spock checked the bridge again, helping a few crewmen back to their stations. He then sat back in the Captain’s chair and opened a channel. 

“Damage report.” Ensign Chekov was already checking the sensor on the science station.

“All weapons are off line. Shields at 23 percent. Auxiliary power online. Life support system on reserve. Warp drive is offline. Impulse engines are still functioning but only capable of half impulse. Long range sensor, offline. Transporter is offline. Hull breaches on Deck 2 and 3.”

“Commander, I’m also receiving casualty reports from all decks. Dr. McCoy is needed in the sickbay.” Uhura reported. Her left hand was holding her right upper arm. 

“Dammit.” McCoy cursed again. He ran a quick scan on Uhura, then gave her an injection. “This is for the pain. You fractured your humerus. I’ll send a medical team up as soon as possible.” McCoy turned to an ensign, “You, help me get Sulu to sickbay.”

As Dr. McCoy and the ensign was moving to the tubo-lift with Sulu, Spock opened a channel to Engineering. Mr. Scott was panting when he answered the call. 

“The warp drive will need at least 7 hours to repair, sir. We are also facing a danger of warp core breach. Jumping into the interspace should not have damaged the ship this much. Commander, what happened?” 

Spock rested his lips on his fingertips. He stared intensely at the dark space in the view screen. “I do not have the answer yet, Mr. Scott. However, you are correct. The damage is not simply caused by shifting of space. Please send a repair team to the transporter room. If the Captain is still locked by the transporter beam, we need to rescue him fast. He would not have enough oxygen by now. Spock out.” 

Spock looked at Chekov. “Begin repairing the sensor array. We need to determine our current location.” Then, he looked at the viewscreen again. The space seemed darker. Somewhere in the darkness was his Captain. Spock could still see the transparent form of Captain Kirk floating, silently calling for help. He was so close. He could almost touch him before his Captain disappeared in front of his eyes. His arm was still reaching, but there was nothing for him to hold. 

_ I will not lose you again, Jim…  _  He could not afford to be distracted now. Spock got up and walked to the science station, helping Chekov with repairing work. 

32 minutes, 5 seconds later, the transporter was back online. However, the transporter pad was still empty after a few trials. “We couldn’t transport the Captain, sir!” Spock could not breath and the desperation in Mr. Scott’s voice was not helping at all. “We checked everything, even the buffer, but the Captain is not there. We… we seem to have lost him...”

“Acknowledged. Spock out.” The whole bridge had gone silent hearing the Chief Engineer’s report. Spock turned to Chekov. 

“Sensors are online now, sir.” The ensign quickly replied.

Spock nodded. “Calculate our current position, and keep scanning for the Captain’s life sign.”

“This is impossible...” Spock heard Chekov draw a breath, “we are still at the same position where the Tholians had trapped us. But… there’s no trace of them. No ships, no web… and still no sign of the Captain.”

Spock clenched his fists harder. This was not logical. They should have been thrown 2.72 parsecs distance from the previous position. What went wrong? The tractor beam from the Tholian ships would not have caused this level of damage. Where were they? Why did they not attack the  _ Enterprise  _ when it was vulnerable? Or was it because… they were in the interspace, where the disappeared  _ Defiant  _ was? Spock’s train of thought was cut off by Chekov.

“Sir! A ship is decloaking! Bearing 102 mark 22!”      

“On screen.”

Judging from the sudden intake of breath, Spock was certain: like him, no one on the bridge had expected to face a Romulan warbird at time like this.      

“Red alert. All hands battle-”

“Sir! We’re being hailed! It...it’s from Captain Kirk!”

_ How could it be…? _   “Open a channel, Lieutenant.” The image on the viewscreen flickered. When it stabilized, Spock’s heart stopped. It was not logical, but Spock’s instinct was shouting warning. His headache seemed worse. 

“Hello, Commander Spock.” The figure who looked exactly like his Jim spoke. And Spock knew. 

“I did not anticipate to see you again, Kirk.”

The Captain Kirk from  _ ISS Enterprise _ smiled, but his green eyes were still cold. “Really Spock, such hostility? After all, we are the only hope you have to find your precious little  _ Captain _ .” Kirk spit out the last word, but Spock would not let that distract him.

“We?” 

Spock didn’t believe things could went that wrong until he heard the reply. 

“Ah, I do apologize. Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce you my First Officer, Khan Noonien Singh.”   

 

 

 


End file.
